


Time, Steadfast

by Blacksheepwhitelies



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheepwhitelies/pseuds/Blacksheepwhitelies
Summary: Nanami pieces herself back together after she catches her lover with another woman. Nanami and Ludus deal with the passage of time. The road always seems to lead back to him.Slow burn. Very long read. I thought about breaking this up into chapters but I didn’t want to ruin the flow.Rated “explicit” because there’s four pages of filth near the end but it’s PG/PG-13 right up until then. Zero to sixty when you get to it so buckle up.





	Time, Steadfast

**Time, Steadfast**  
Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns  
Nanami/Holly (female player character) x Ludus

  
_Our love burned small and bright_  
_Like a fire in the rain_  
_You held my hand_  
_And my heart cleared_  
_Like the skies after a storm._

((.....

30 days.

720 hours.

43,200 seconds since it happened.. not that she was counting or anything.

It was unfair, Nanami thought. The Earth kept spinning for everyone else but for her it all came crashing around her that one fateful evening, like a cold bucket of water hitting her face. Her world stopped dead (her heart at the very least felt as if it did) when she saw her beloved wrapped around another woman. His breaths heavy with alcohol from the celebrations, hands strong as he hefted the other woman up by her waist and held her firmly against the back of Ford’s clinic.

_“No one will look for us here,” they must’ve thought._

_“I’ve waited for this for so long,” the little harlot breathed into her fiancé’s ear, “Please. Give me what he couldn’t.”_

And he did.

Nanami felt an overwhelming sickness rise up. It burned her throat and threatened more of those tears to come cascading down. She wouldn’t cry though. She couldn’t - not anymore - body throughly dry from the sobbing and retching she’d done those first few days.

The loss had already sunken in but the tightness in her chest hadn’t let up. The dreams haunted her, tormenting her with that same night over and over, refusing to allow her to forget.

One look in the bathroom mirror was a picture that was near horrifying.

Her eyes looked dead and empty, dark circles staining the skin beneath her lashes. Her hair looked matted and it probably was - she couldn’t remember the last time she picked up her brush. Maybe she’d care to fix herself up later. That’s the lie she told herself anyway.

.....))

Outside, the sun blared down brightly and a quick glance around told her that her uncle had come by and helped with her chores, the sweet man. He’d really become a father figure to her, more so than her dad was if she was completely honest with herself. Nanami couldn’t fault her father too much. Work was work and although he could’ve chosen a career that allotted him more time with his family, the suit and tie is who he is and father never did mom wrong. They were a happy couple through and through despite the distance and that’s all that really mattered.

She passed the shipping bin that looked full to the brim despite telling her dear uncle Frank that he could have anything he collected for her - understandably, Nanami hadn’t been herself these past few weeks and if it wasn’t for him, her farm wouldn’t have survived through her sorrow. She’d bet money that of all the things he probably took with him were a couple fruits and an egg or two (and it would never be the golden ones - he’d always leave those behind.)

Nanami looked up as her loyal dog, Belman, bounded toward his master, a deep woof echoing over the field and large paws padding over the freshly cut grass.

“Such a good boy.” The large white dog leaned up into the touch, enjoying every second of petting he could. It was rare lately that his master was able to muster up a smile these days.

The dog and his pack quickly caught on that a certain man was the cause of their master’s distress and after a few consecutive days of threatening growls and long chases, the offender gave up his weak attempts at reconciliation.

There were still a couple of his boxes on the porch (Belman may or may not have peed on the bottom one out of spite.) Some personal affects, items her former lover gifted her, and some framed pictures of the times they shared together.

Except from that night.

Nanami shredded the photo - a picture of them kissing, snapped probably only an hour before her lover had snuck away. She ripped it into microscopic bits the second she pulled it from her mailbox. The photographer was from out of town, hired specifically by Megan for the festival, and was blissfully ignorant of the events that transpired afterward.

“Fiancé...” she murmured quietly as she recalled the hysterics she fell into as she tore the offending picture in half, and in half again, and again and again until the pieces were too small to grasp, bawling loudly and collapsing to the ground as Belman and his pack whimpered in shared sadness around her.

“Nanami?”

She snapped her head around at the greeting, so lost in thought she hadn’t heard the footsteps approaching.

“Oh, Megan, good morning.”

“Morning? Darling it’s near 3-o-clock...” Megan’s words ever guarded, fully aware the other was still grieving.

“Is it? I must’ve slept in... I should go see uncle Frank soon.” Another lie.

Nanami felt guilty she hadn’t spoken to any of the townsfolk in weeks but it was easier that way after all. In the beginning, anything felt like it would set off the waterworks so she spared everyone else the pain (and awkwardness) by isolating herself. Uncle Frank did his due diligence to ensure no one was to bother his niece until he felt like she was ready.

With Megan here, she could only guess today was that day.

“Darling how about we go get you fixed up first? Walk around with a nest like that on your head and the eagles might just see it fit to call it home!” The older woman joked and gently guided Nanami by her elbow toward the entrance of the farm.

“Megan I don’t think I’m ready-“

“Nonsense! A trip to Sharaku is just what we need. Besides, I need a trim myself could use the company.” That was a lie, obviously, but Nanami knew better than to call her out on it. Megan was after all trying to help her through this and she’d given her more than enough space to mope around.

“Y-you’re right. I haven’t seen Sharaku in a while and I’m definitely due for a trim,” It’s true, Nanami let her grow hair long, longer than she’d ever had it, when she found out it was a trait _he_ liked on girls. “Besides... it’s just Tsuyukusa.. right?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Megan knew what Nanami was implying, “We can take it slow.”

She gently coaxed the young woman toward the front gates. “Just one foot in front of the other.”

.....))

The few hours Nanami spent away from the farm was like a breath of fresh air.

Megan requested her own split ends trimmed at Sharaku’s but Nanami, sitting on the bench and glancing over at her reflection in the mirror, insisted that the Asian woman chop it all off much to the stylist’s surprise.

“Are you sure?” Sharaku pressed cautiously. Lopping off more than a foot of hair always warranted some second thoughts, better now than regret later anyhow.

“I’m sure. I need this.” Nanami’s eyes determined, the sparkle slowly creeping back into her gaze, trying desperately to hold back the little tear that threatened to escape.

Megan, standing firm and proud behind Nanami, nodded her head, “This girl is ready for some change.”

And Sharaku understood.

Miranda met the pair in the bathhouse, laughing heartily and enveloping Nanami into a warm (yet awkwardly nude) hug.

“I’m so proud of you, darlin,” Miranda tightened her hold, “Thank ya for doin these old girls good and lettin us finally see you.”

“Of course, Miranda. I-I’m-“ Nanami’s voice cracked, “I missed everyone so much but I just-“

“Hush yourself,” Miranda stroked the younger’s head gently, “You’re doin just fine, love.”

.....))

Komari and Kasumi caught the trio exiting the bathhouse and Nanami nearly tumbled into the river as Komari threw herself onto her absent friend. After some reprimanding (to Komari) and apologizing from Kasumi about the impulsive behavior, the usually highly reserved girl pulled Nanami into a hug.

“It’s so good to see you again.” Change really is happening, Nanami thought to herself. She could count on one hand how many time she’s seen Kasumi acting opening affectionate toward anyone.

Nanami smiled and returned the embrace, “I missed you both.”

Komari straightened out her signature apron, wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled loudly, “Gosh well all these feelings are making me hungry! Let’s grab the others and head over to pop’s teahouse.” Her hands were planted firm on her hips, standing tall in tomboyish stance.

Obviously “no” wasn’t an option tonight.

.....))

As Nanami made her way back down the path to her farm, head buzzing with happy new memories, she noticed something from the distance and came to a stop.

Her porch was noticeably barren.

The offending boxes from this morning gone, and a note pinned to the door. A cold rush threatened to creep up her spine but Nanami steeled herself as she made her way up the steps.

A distinctly fruity and slightly musky scent lingered in the air, different than what she had grown accustomed to but yet it wasn’t unfamiliar. It could even be described as refreshing, not like the painfully artificial stuff that lingered on all the clothing she’d thrown unceremoniously out the front door and into the arms of the idiot who was begging her to please calm down and give him a chance to explain.

**_“Explain WHAT,”_** Nanami had shrieked. She could still hear her voice from that morning after. All the pain and rage burning hot as she tossed out everything she could at him until uncle Frank showed up and threw her now former fiancé down the porch steps and dragged him off. If Frank wasn’t a man who had his head on straight, Nanami was almost certain her uncle would’ve snapped his neck.

She shook her head. No, not tonight. She wasn’t going to think about what happened. She wasn’t going to let it ruin her perfectly wonderful evening.

Nanami looked down to see Belman snoozing peacefully by the front door, which was a sign that whoever had been here certainly wasn’t unwelcome. Nanami breathed a sigh of relief and carefully plucked up the note.

_“Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of them,”_ it read, _“Just remember to take care of yourself, Nanami.”_ She recognizes the handwriting, _“Come visit us soon. You’re deeply missed.” Signed “Ludus.”_

Nanami clutched the note to her chest. Ludus was always there for her - like a silent protector. He was there to catch her when she fell from the cliff trying to rescue that cat (and to carry her home after he’d seen she rolled her ankle during the whole fiasco.)

If only she wasn’t certain Ludus only thought of her like a little sister...

Ludus is (if not anything else) Lulukoko’s most sought after bachelor. There was a sprinkling of single men here and there, all mostly faceless to Nanami as the handyman stole her heart that first spring she moved here, in his set determination to fix up the shack she’d been living in (and refusing every cent Nanami tried to pay him for it.)

She found herself at Ludus’s shop more often than not. As her farm grew, he fulfilled all her growing construction needs. In fact everything on her farm was built by him.

Nanami rested a palm on the house’s siding. It held strong, speaking volumes to Ludus’s talents as a carpenter, and it was strong like... like her.

They were right.

It’s taken time but she’s doing her best she she’s doing just fine. She was moving at her own pace, and that’s alright. Nanami still has family and friends who will be there to pick her back up when she falls, and no matter how far or how deep she falls, she still has these wonderful people who love her, and her own two feet that’ll take her back up that climb.

Slowly.

One foot in front of the other.

.....))

It’d taken Nanami another week before she could make it out to the beachside town of Lulukoko. She’d set her farm first as priority, giving herself extra time with her animals, stroking each one slowly and apologizing for her absence. It felt like a small weight was lifted to know her animals still loved her.

Today was going to be... difficult. At least that’s the only word Nanami can think would describe it. The twins (Iluka especially) were going to probably interrogate the life right out of her, and it’s pretty hard to lie around someone who can see auras.

Lulukoko’s salty air was always so invigorating and the morning market stalls were busting with life. Things here in the little beach town were still as bright and colorful as ever Nanami thought as she wriggled the sand between her toes.

She selected a more tropical outfit for her return visit to Lulukoko, if anything to help her blend in since her usual overalls would make her stick out like a sore thumb and she wasn't quite prepared to handle the attention.

Ludus had crafted it for her - a cropped powder blue top and a pair of complimenting loosely fitting pants, cinched at the end below the knee, and a lightweight sash for a belt. It was cute yet still very practical. Ludus knew her tastes well.

He’d put it together just before he kicked her out of his room for sitting on his bed and complimenting him. Nanami was still confused by the whole thing but it had hurt when he asked her to leave. She didn’t think she said anything wrong. She was after all complimenting his fine craftsmanship. Nanami felt she understood men less and less.

“By the goddess, look who it is!”

Before she could even turn toward the voice Nanami was swept up off her feet into a crushing hug, “We’ve missed you my little clam!”

“Zahau! Um it’s good to see you but you’re crushing my ribs just a little...” Nanami managed to squeak out just as Caolita strode up behind the muscular giant and gave her husband a smack across the back of his head.

“She JUST came back, aue! Don’t break her in half already!” Caolita was fiesty as ever, “Oh the twins are just gonna eat you up when they see you’ve come back.” The woman winked as her husband released his bear hug, and oh boy Nanami didn’t doubt those words. Ludus once said the twins were like devils but he was half wrong she thought - they’re probably only half a devil each (and it was usually just around him.)

“Nanami?”

_That voice._

Her heart skipped a beat. She still seemed to get butterflies around him despite how hurt she was when she left the inn that one afternoon.

“Ah. Hi Ludus,” Nanami kept her gaze downward as she turned but found her face pressed into the tight cloth of the handyman’s shirt. That same familiar scent lingered on him. It was almost calming.

He tilted his head down, breath just above a whisper as he held her to his chest, “I’ve missed you, ipo.” The words warm against the shell of her ear and it made her face hot.

_Ipo? Does that mean clam?_ Zahau called her strange nicknames from time to time so it probably meant something weird like “little mango” Nanami guessed.

“I-“ Her voice was shaky, “I’ve missed you too, Ludus.”

“Ludus, I’m surprised you’re down here today,” Caolita’s words were coy, “Not opening the shop today?”

“No,” Ludus kept her pressed tight against him and Nanami could hear the deepness of his voice reverberate through his chest, “I have important business to take care of today.”

Oh.

Nanami pushed back against the muscular chest, “I shouldn’t keep you if-“ she found her efforts fruitless as Ludus’s grip remained strong. She felt his breath against her ear again, “You. You are what I need to take are of today.”

Nanami was grateful he’d kept her face buried otherwise he would’ve been able to see just how completely red she was. Was Ludus always so forward? No, no this is just his big brother persona taking hold (literally it seems.)

The voices of the twins suddenly resounded across the expanse of the beach and she could hear Illuka’s annoyed stomps as she trudged through the sand.

Here we go.

However the steps came to an abrupt halt. If Nanami were able to see past the muscular handyman she would’ve seen the contemplative face of Siluka as she held her sister back by her wrist. Illuka looked a mix of worry, annoyance, and a spark of childish disgust. However the only thing Nanami COULD see was Ludus throwing look of warning over his shoulder.

“Fine!” Nanami heard Illuka huff, “You get off easy FOR NOW!” and just like that the twins retreated to their restaurant.

Nanami let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding but she found herself sucking the air back in as Ludus moved from her front to pressing himself tightly to her side as he guided her up the jungle path to the upper area of town. His palm pressed firmly on her hip and she could feel his thumb and index finger against her exposed skin above the sash.

They made their way to the outdoor kitchen and Nanami sat in silence as Ludus quickly began preparing them a meal. He knew better than to take her to the Seaside Cafe. They just barely escaped the twins the first time around. No, they were going to avoid the lion’s den today.

Ludus fussed over the stove and snuck quick glances over at the little farmer now and again. Nanami was being entertained by one of the local parrots. It’d grown fond of her during her frequent visits and it seemed the little guy missed Nanami as much as he did, all too happy to sing short little songs, bobbing its head up and down to make her laugh.

Her laugh was something Ludus hadn’t heard in such a long time. Although she stopped visiting the towns only last month, since that absolute cretin broke her heart (Ludus now strangling the wooden cooking spoon in his hands) it was actually about six months.. okay well it was actually eight months and ten days.. since Ludus had a proper conversation with his friend-

No.

She was never really his friend.

He lied to himself over and over again that Nanami was **just** family to him but Ludus knew better - You don’t have those feelings for someone you ACTUALLY think is family.

He was an idiot.

It had been eight months and ten days exactly since he kicked Nanami out of his room for.. well.. he wanted to explain. Ludus DESPERATELY wanted to explain himself for that day but it took him at least four to figure out (with Zahau and Caolita’s help) that he’d essentially royally fucked up with his crush and that was already inexcusable.

So he hid himself away at his shop and wallowed in self pity - the twins said his aura was a disgusting color then and refused to even pester him. It was probably out of sympathy though.

To be completely honest, Ludus is terrible with women.

It’s not that he’s unromantic. Growing up he was consumed with learning his craft and he quickly found himself in his mid-twenties with no girlfriend and exactly zero relationship experience (and a grandmother constantly pressing him to settle down and give her some grandchildren already.)

Ludus wasn’t about to just peg down any old girl though just to satisfy his grandmother’s desires (not that nan would actually approve of that anyhow.) He was just taking his time figuring out what he liked in a partner. Then one day the whole package just swoops in on a horse and carriage and Ludus found himself building her a house. He could’ve probably tried sprinkling in some romantic phrases there but he could only imagine it’d end up embarrassingly bad.

The “cool guy” persona seemed to work well enough and Nanami’s presence became something that he deeply appreciated. Until eight months and ten days ago when she stopped coming around.

Ludus doesn’t remember exactly when he found out about the engagement.

It was a blur - a blue and red blur of sadness and anger that took him weeks to work through. He buried himself in work and even took up a few odd jobs in the city, hoping to move on, but every time he’d see a pretty face it would just be her. Ludus would see Nanami in everything, in every person he talked to, around every corner he turned. His attempts at dating to move on were in vain. Ludus resigned himself to his fate - he lost the girl he loved and he’d never move on.

Now she was here.

Broken. Abandoned.

Ludus doesn’t even know why he’s doing this. Shouldn’t he be mad at her? Or happy that she’s single again?

No.

That would be cruel. Nanami didn’t break his heart. Not on purpose anyway. If anything he feels like he probably broke her’s although that in itself is wishful - to think that maybe, just maybe she liked him in the same way he liked her.

He wouldn’t curse the pain he felt of losing Nanami onto anyone yet here she is experiencing a pain worse than his own. Ludus looked down to see he’d managed to snap the spoon in half. Damn.

“What are you making?”

Nanami’s voice was soft and she refused to make eye contact, gaze still fixed on the parrot that was now asleep in her lap, but Ludus’s heart felt like it would beat straight out of his chest.

She was talking to him. She was trying to have a conversation with him. _By the goddess please don’t let me screw this up_, Ludus silently prayed to himself.

“You’ll see. It was one of your favorites.”

“I bet it still is,” she smiled softly and finally looked up, their eyes finally meeting. Ludus swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I hope so.”

.....))

_“You’ll see. It was one of your favorites.”_

_“I bet it still is.”_

The words buzzed around Ludus’s head like angry bees. Was she just talking about the food or was there some deeper meaning? Should he even think there was a deeper meaning to her words? Was he just being an idiot? Yeah probably. He could answer that last one at least.

The meal was quiet for the most part. Nanami spoke about her trip to Tsuyukusa and Ludus updated her on the recent happenings of his town. It was friendly but that’s exactly what bothered Ludus about it. He didn’t want to be just friends with Nanami... but he was also aware that her fiancé recently slept with another woman and she probably wasn’t in any mood to start dating again let alone the guy who all but chased her out of his bedroom like a scared prepubescent boy.

“I heard you got a girlfriend recently.”

Ludus choked at the statement, “Wh-whAT?” His voice cracked but that could be blamed on the rice he inhaled. He pounded on his chest to get it down, “Where on earth did you hear **that**? You just got here, don’t tell me those little devils managed to get to you before I did.”

Nanami fidgeted with her spoon, eyes cast downward, “No, no I overheard it at dinner when I went to Tsuyukusa with Megan and Miranda. Hinata brought it up.”

Ludus was going to kill him... or at the very least rip off those little ponytails of his.

“Ah no. I went on a date.” He set down his plate and leaned back on the bench. This was bound to happen eventually, he figured. “A couple dates actually, but I didn’t find myself interested in any of those girls. I gave up dating a while ago,” Ludus rubbed the back of his neck and let his gaze wander, “It just didn’t feel right.”

“I see. I’m sorry to have brought it up.” Nanami set her plate down next to his, feeling guilty for bringing up a sore subject. The curiosity had been itching at her since she found the note pinned to her door.

“No, it’s ok. It’s been a while since we talked like this-“ Ludus cut himself off as he noticed Nanami shrinking into herself.

Ludus slid over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “Look, I know is is probably the most inappropriate time to say this but I’m afraid that if I don’t, I might not have another chance to explain,” Ludus sucked in a breath, “I’m sorry for kicking you out of my room that day. That was the completely wrong response and I’m an idiot for not realizing the implications of my words. Nanami, I...”

His voice began to shake “I liked you-_I still like you_, more than you know. That’s why I asked you to leave because if you didn’t I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to stop myself I... I just... I know this isn’t what you need to hear and I know there’s probably a better time I could be saying this but...”

Ludus gripped Nanami’s shoulders and gently turned her body to face his.

“I love you.”

.....))

Ludus stared up at his bedroom ceiling, his cheek still burning from the swift slap Nanami dealt before running off back toward the farm.

He dug the palms of his hands into his eyes and rubbed.

“I’m such an idiot.”

The tears came quickly.

.....))

Time passed and Ludus put himself into autopilot. It was his only real coping mechanism at this point. It worked for a while until one particularly warm day he spotted Nanami through the leaves of the jungle and his heart raced. She was running and judging by her gait, something was wrong.

As quickly as Ludus moved around the front counter of his shop he found himself pushed back into it. Nanami’s grip tight on his shirt and loud sobs wracking her body. Instinctively Ludus held onto her, his hands strong around her shoulders, and head pressed against her’s.

“I’ve got you, ipo.”

“Don’t leave.” She sobbed.

“I won’t. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Nanami continued to cry, her hands moving to wrap around his midsection to bring him closer.

Ludus could barely make out her words through the tears. She’s was trying to explain something, something about meeting Lisette at her shop for tea and spotting an invoice on the work table, but he heard the next sentence loud and clear.

“She’s pregnant.”

.....))

The next few hours passed in relative silence. Ludus walked the shaking Nanami to his room and the two lay on the bed, Nanami still clutching tightly to her prince...

Because if she was going to be completely honest with herself, that’s what he is.

A prince.

She fell for him hard when they first met and although he rejected her (turns out not really) and she moved on, he still tried to be there for her. Only she wouldn’t let him. He even sent a congratulatory letter on her engagement (though she now knows how he truly felt about it) and here he is again. Comforting her after she slapped him and ran way.

“I’m sorry.”

Ludus blinked incredulously, “Why are you apologizing?”

“I...I ran away.”

Ludus nodded, “I understand why you did.”

“I also hit you.”

“Also understandable.” Another nod.

“Ludus-“ She felt the need to argue at this point but he cut her off.

“No,” Ludus gazed down at Nanami curled up against his chest, “You don’t need to apologize to me, ipo.”

Nanami’s eyes met his, “Ipo... You’ve been calling me that for a long time and it’s always while we’re alone or when you think no one can hear. What does it mean? It’s not anything strange is it?”

Ludus flushed. It was only a matter of time before she asked that.

“It’s a term of endearment.”

“Tell me what it means.” She pressed.

“It means...” Ludus gulped. Here it goes, “It means ‘sweetheart’, Nanami.”

“But... you’ve been calling me that for so long... You started calling me that after I fell from that cliff... Y-you don’t mean that-“

“That I’ve loved you since then? Yes. That’s exactly what I mean.”

The kiss that followed was premature considering the circumstances but neither could bring themselves to care.

.....))

Over the next couple seasons, the pair fell into a comfortable routine. The days consisted of work and in the early evening they would wash up and meet for dinner. One couldn’t really call it a date per say but to the both of them it felt like one.

Those nights stretched into weeks, and those weeks stretched into months until they found themselves on Nanami’s porch a year later to the date Ludus took away those offending boxes of her former lover’s belongings. The bastard is lucky Ludus picked through what the guy might actually need to keep instead of throwing it all away like he originally planned before shoving them into the idiot’s arms and slamming the door shut behind him.

“It’s been a year already,” Nanami mused, her tone no longer somber when she thought back on time uncle Frank and the loyal grannies of Westtown scraped her up and helped piece her back together.

Ludus was also grateful for them. He’d been awkwardly hovering around the farm gates for days until Frank roped him into his plan: _“If ya wanna help, get the boxes off my niece’s porch while they’re gone”_ was the gist of it. The note was just something Ludus felt he just had to leave. He wanted to pour his heart out into it but he was afraid it might not come across the way he needed it to.

“Yeah.” What he wrote, he imagined, must’ve been just enough.

Ludus walked her up the path to the farm, their fingers intertwined. The pair had finished another dinner date and, as per usual, he escorted her back home. He wanted to milk their time together for every precious second he could.

As Nanami turned to unlock the front door, Ludus leaned in to give her a goodbye kiss - it’d become a reflex now. Their lips met and as Ludus moved to pull away, Nanami tugged at the collar of his shirt gently to keep him close and spoke breathily against his lips.

“Stay?”

.....))

Any semblance of self control Ludus had felt like he had left was slipping from his grasp when Nanami wrapped her hand around his belt and guided him inside her home.

It was more like “their home” really. Ludus never stayed the night, aware that Nanami made his hormones run rampant and he’d wanted her to make the first move - a sign that she was ready and that he wasn’t pressuring her into moving things quicker than she was comfortable with.

He had however built literally everything in her home, even the bed. It was new - Nanami couldn’t bare to sleep on the old one and Ludus was more than happy to oblige. He chopped the old one up and chucked it into Lulukoko’s fire. Appropriate, he thought.

Nanami traced the outlines of his chest, fingers gliding painfully slow down his abs to trace the shape of the tattoo she knew was beneath the tight cloth. It wasn’t as if Ludus was self conscious about the tattoo but gran certainly gave him hell after he got it. Unusual considering it was customary for men to have one in their culture but he guessed she was afraid it would restrict his dating pool. Thank god she was wrong.

“Will you take it off?” Nanami pulled playfully at his shirt, the little minx.

Although it did take a month or two since their first kiss, Nanami had grown especially playful and her teasing had become almost unbearable in recent days. She’d picked up a thing or two from her now frequent “girl time” meet ups with Lisette. Ludus blanched when a package the little flower girl ordered had arrived to his shop. It had come in from out of town, soaked by the rain from the typhoon, tape peeled near completely off to expose its contents that had a ‘customized gift message’ addressed to Ford. Ludus couldn’t look the pair in the eyes when he delivered it, awkwardly showing up when the couple was enjoying a meal together. Lisette even had the thing _engraved_ with her boyfriend’s name. Ludus wasn't even able to look at certain fruits for the longest time after that and that was hard to do in his tropical home.

Nanami though didn’t tease him in the way the twins did. His lover knew how to press a whole different set of buttons - ones he didn’t even know were there.

It was always small things. She’d rub up against him just right as they were splashing around in the water in that bikini he made for her... She’d drop something (“on accident”) while they were in his room and bend over to show off the lacy underwear she somehow figured out was his kink - Zahau probably, the traitor.

He was going to give himself carpal tunnel at this rate.

Ludus felt his shirt being tugged up over his abs. She was getting impatient it seems. He grabbed both of her hands, stopping them just as they managed to pull the white cloth high enough to expose his stomach.

“If you do this, I won’t be able to stop,” Ludus locked their eyes.

“Good.” She was set in her determination.

Nervousness followed as he broke eye contact and looked sheepishly at the floorboards, “I’ve... I’ve never done this before. Is... is that ok?”

“Of course,” Nanami’s expression softened. She released a hand on Ludus’s shirt and cupped his cheek gently, “You’re more than ok. You’re perfect.”

.....))

It didn’t take much for Ludus to strip them both down and manhandle her onto the bed.

Ludus held Nanami’s wrists above her head as his tongue invaded her mouth. The kiss was hot, almost feral, and more intense than any they shared before. Ludus had a talent for it just like everything else he does, and her body shivered in anticipation.

She felt his fingers ghost over the fabric of her panties to venture lower and begin to rub in slow teasing circles. It was agonizing.

Her bra had been ripped off with her shirt long ago, leaving her in just her underwear - a little lacy number her bestie helped her pick out. Ludus began to move, peppering light kisses as he slid down her body. It was then that she noticed it - his hands weren’t on her wrists anymore.

But she still couldn’t move. Nanami turned her head up to see the sash holding her arms in place. His belt...

How? When had he done that?

Her surprise seemed apparent as Ludus gave a low chuckle, a finger curled around the thin waistband of her panties.

“What..?” He was full of surprises. Nanami’s head swam, a mixture of confusion and arousal clouding her thoughts. “What are you-“

Ludus cut her off, “Helping myself to dessert, of course,” and tore the underwear off in one swift movement.

It only took a second for him to move between her legs and delve his tongue deep inside her.

“O-ohmygod-f-fuck-!“

“Such filthy language,” Ludus paused to look up at smirk at Nanami, her cheeks a gorgeous shade of pink.

He continued his ministrations, goaded on by her desperate moans. It was intoxicating.

Truth be told, Ludus did a bit of homework on this. Not wanting to disappoint and feeling particularly threatened by her former lover’s experience, he found himself at Ford’s clinic. Thankfully the doctor sympathized and gave him lecture upon lecture on female physiology. It seemed Ludus was passing this test with flying colors.

After a while he pulled back, Nanami whimpering and over-stimulated. She looked barely there, mind hazy with pleasure.

“You want to know what my favorite thing is?” He asked, pausing in his sweet torture and sliding back up her body, “When I call you ‘Princess’ and you flush right down to your toes.” She blushed deeper as Ludus inched closer. Nanami really did love that pet name.

He kissed her again and she felt burning hot, his tongue moving against her’s. She could taste herself on him and it was new and arousing, but before she could come to appreciate it Ludus moved away, hovering just above her and still out of reach.

The pupils of Ludus’s caramel colored eyes were blown wide with desire, hooded behind his thick lashes.

“Be a good girl now and tell me what you want,” he all but demanded.

Nanami stumbled over her words, “Wh-“ This was a side to him she had no idea existed. Ludus was always so reserved and even shy, but this man-

“I want to hear you beg for it.”

Nanami couldn’t believe it. Where did Ludus learn to talk like that? The absolute filth that was coming out of that virgin mouth-Oh.

Right.

Pretty sure he learned it from her. She had been doing her absolute best at riling him up as of late. She would whisper the dirtiest things in his ear, those sweet salacious promises, when she knew no one else was watching. Her favorite had been to do it around the bonfire when it was harder for others to see him blush and the growing bulge in his pants.

“Tell me what you want. I need to hear it.”

Nanami’s head began to clear and she could hear his voice waver. He was trying to sound confident but even now he was uncertain she really wanted him.

“Unite me.”

“Nanami-“

“Untie me.”

The sash fell to the floor but Nanami didn’t move away like he expected. Instead she flipped him onto his back. Ludus’s back hit the mattress and he let out a confused huff before throwing his head back to collide with the headboard as she slid onto his length.

“F-fuck-!”

Ludus let out an animalistic growl and grabbed onto her thighs. She felt so incredibly full. She wanted to live in this feeling. Ludus was big, bigger than him. He was in so deep, deeper than anyone else had gone. Nanami shivered at the thought as she lifted herself up and rode.

“You’re so tight,” Ludus was doing his best to not buck up into her. He needed to make this last.

He suddenly flipped them both again so that Nanami was pressed back against the mattress, but now feeling completely empty as Ludus hovered over her, rubbing himself teasingly against her entrance.

“I thought I told you to beg for it,” He smirked down at her, “Such a naughty girl.”

“Nononono please, please...” She made an effort to grab at him but he held her hands away, determined to get her to break first.

“Look at you, dripping wet for me.”

Ludus slid himself up and down along her entrance, reveling in how he made her quiver in excitement. Nanami’s long drawn-out moans were deliciously obscene but he needed more.

“Please what? Need to tell me what you want, ipo.”

“I want you - I want you to fill me up - Please!”

_That’s it._

He slid in with one quick movement, bending her in half. Her body swallowing him down to the hilt.

“You have no idea how long I’ve dreamt about this,” he began to thrust, “How I wanted to hear you scream my name,” Ludus found a steady rhythm that sent her crying out, nails raking down his back as he pounded into into that velvet heat.

He wasn’t sure if he could call this warmth heavenly because Nanami felt like absolute sin. How could anyone throw this away? And for what? A night with an old, drunken, horny, married woman? Ludus hoped Brad was able to find some peace himself, bless the poor man.

“M-more. Harder,” she was panting, eyes completely glazed over.

Ludus was weak, so weak for her... and this? Whatever she wanted - as long as he could have her. This was it. He’d never be able to live without her, not after she made him feel like this. It would shatter him to see her with someone else let alone pleasured by another man. Whatever his ipo wanted. His princess. He’d make sure she only cried out for him.

Ludus felt himself swell. Nanami could tell he was close and she had been walking that edge for what felt like an eternity.

“I’m going to fill you up” He breathed heavily into her ear, “Fill you til your stomach is nice and round. Is that what you want?”

“Please please please I can’t-I can’t-“ Nanami was babbling at this point but she didn’t care. She was so close it hurt. Ludus’s movements were erratic now, hips snapping hard enough she swore there’d be bruises. She didn’t care though. She’d show them off, wear them like a badge of honor.

“Come for me!” Ludus growled low and commanding.

One last deep thrust, Nanami felt her vision fade to white as came undone with a gorgeous cry, clamping down on him like a vice. She could feel him spilling inside. It was so much. It was so warm and she felt so full.

She rode down from her high, body thoroughly spent and let her eyes drift shut.

.....))

In a blink, the holidays rolled around. It would be an understatement to say that things had changed since Nanami’s move from the city.

She’d grown from a novice farmer into a huge success and earned her father’s praise (not that it was really needed.) In her accomplishments, she managed to helped the neighboring towns flourish and business for everyone was better than ever.

She found love (at least she thought), lost it, and went through the most painful time of her life, but she survived and through it found an even greater love than she could’ve imagined.

Ludus was still her prince, spoiling her with sappy sugary sweet affection during the day and defiling her body so deliciously through the night. It felt like she was winning every lottery at once, a far cry from where she felt she once was.

They married - the wedding was small and intimate, but it was perfect and by god did he look good in the ceremonial robe. Ludus was nervous as ever when he proposed, worried she would reject him for some absurd, irrational reason and was all sweaty hands and on the verge of tears when she said “Yes.”

It took a long time but Megan was right. She could do it. Just one foot in front of the other.

And somehow, some way, she was now here.

“We got an invitation.” Ludus waved the envelope as he stepped over the threshold and dusted the snow from his shoes.  
  
“For what?”

“Carrie’s daughter is having a birthday party. I still can’t pronounce the kid’s name, you know.”

“When is it?”

“Did... did you want to go?”

“Not particularly,” she shrugged, “but we should send a gift.”

“Ever so polite.”

“Don’t tease! I’ll make you drop it off if you keep that up.”

“It would be so tragic if you did that. Then I’d just have to finally punch Wayne in the face when his kid isn’t looking.”

Nanami laughed, “My prince always has to do right by me huh?”

“Forever, ipo.”

.....))

END

((.....

Hope you enjoyed it (and the mystery as to who Nanami’s former flame was.) I played into the fan theory that Wayne is a cheater based on another player’s experience (probably a game glitch) where Wayne disappears from the player’s home after marriage and a baby, to find him in Carrie’s restaurant at midnight. Scandalous!


End file.
